So Troublesome Vol 1
by Tzedek
Summary: Okay! Changing it to volumes! This is the first one! OC story told only from the OCs POV! Rated M for violence and sometimes language- might be over rated- nothing really gory. Based on the one shot 'How Troublesome'.
1. Chapter 1

Okay, as you can see I changed the series so that it's a volume series- other wise it's too long.

So, in every volume there will be 20 chapters. They won't be named chapter 1 in the beginning of every volume but rather they will be placed with the number of the chapter it is chronologically- does that make sense?

So: **I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 1:**

I yawned as I walked through the hall. I had woken up rather early this morning after I had been told last night that I had an early mission to go on.

It was so troublesome.

"Wow" Jerry said seeing me "Do you have a mission? I never see you up this early."

"Unfortunately." I sighed. "Scrambled eggs, five sausages, muesli, three pancakes, cucumbers, bacon and toast please."

"Coming right up. Do you know who you're going with?"

"No."

"Here you go." Jerry handed me my food.

"Thanks!" I smiled at him. I looked around the room and saw Kanda sitting by himself. I went over to him.

"Morning." I placed my tray down and started eating. He simply nodded his head in my direction to show that he acknowledge me and continued eating his soba. He always ate soba. He was like… a sobanatic- I love making up words ^.^

"May he rest in peace." A finder behind Kanda sobbed. He must have been going on for some time by the look on Kanda's face.

"Che." Kanda said, I continued eating. "Pathetic idiot got what was coming to him."

"What the hell did you say? Try saying that one more time!" The finder who was crying stood up and yelled at Kanda.

Yeah, Kanda's a jerk- but dude, are you a knot head? You don't dare Kanda- He'll do it!

"Oi! Stop it Bazu!" The finder that was sitting next to the one identified as Bazu said trying to hold him. I say trying mainly because Bazu was quite simply **HUGE**.

"Shut the hell up. My food tastes bad since there's a sobbing memorial service for the dead behind me while I'm eating." Kanda calmly placed his chopsticks on his bowl. I kept eating.

It would be too troublesome to get involved.

"Bastard… should those be the words said about comrades killed in the line of duty?! We finders put our lives on the line to support you exorcists from behind the scenes and yet… and yet… you say your food tastes bad!" The finder known as Bazu threw a punch at Kanda.

He ought to have known that Kanda wouldn't get punched by him. I mean, if I have to work to be able to land a hit on him- and I am way better than the Bazu guy- what makes him think he can? Besides, if Kanda would be hit by someone as sloppy as that I wouldn't have made it my goal to beat him. Mainly because I already would have. Anyway, only one word to say about him- Baka- I am so glad I caught onto some Japanese from Kanda!

"'We support you' you said?" Kanda held the finder by the throat in the air- sometimes I wondered if he was really human and if he was (What else would he be?) how he did some things. I mean, this guy was at least twice as big as him and yet Kanda picked him up like he was nothing! I noticed that he was chocking the finder and if he didn't let go that would mean that I would have to get involved, and that is so troublesome- I mean it's morning people! Can't you wait to start fighting? "You're damn wrong" uhg, Kanda, it's 08:00 **in** **the** **morning**. Can't you just be nice for one day? "The only thing you can do is support." No. Of course he can't- he's Kanda. Being nice goes against the definition of the word Kanda. "You are the ones who failed being chosen for your innocence. If you don't want to die, get the hell out." Okay, the guys lips are turning blue and Kanda's not letting go. I started eating faster- can't work on an empty stomach. "For your one life there are many replacements."

"Stop." I looked up to see a new kid with white hair…o.0… Ok, well, whatever floats your boat... Who am I to complain?

The kid had grabbed Kanda's wrist with a hand that looked like it had been soaked in bleach. Poor kid. Must have been picked on a lot because of it. Well, at least he'll take care of Kanda. "Sorry for involving myself with something that doesn't concern me, but… I don't think you should have said those words." Oh, poor kid is in for trouble. Butting in, saying what you think and telling Kanda off for what he's done are really bad ideas if you want to stay out of trouble- I could do that because I had become his friend (And because I barely did it). But dude, you're new and Kanda don't like anyone that's new.

"Let go of me, moyashi." Kanda hissed glaring at him.

"Hu?" I could understand the kid's confusion. It took me time too to understand what Kanda was saying when he was speaking Japanese. At least words in Japanese that he used repeatedly- I couldn't speak it for my life.

Moyashi- it's what he used to call me until I became his friend. His only one too I think. Except for maybe Lenalee. Though, he didn't really talk to her, more like… tolerated her.

"Means bean sprout." I translated for him.

"It's Allen." He said glaring at Kanda. Another bad point for him. You don't tell Kanda what to call you- He won't listen- And to call someone by their first name he either needs to be friends with them (like me) or they need to be his boss (like Komui).

"I'll remember it if you survive the first month. This place has lots of people that drop like flies… just like these guys." Right, you remember his name even now. You just don't want to call him Allen. You won't call him that even when the month is up. You're so obvious Kanda.

"That's why I said you shouldn't have said those words." Why are you being a mule? That's just going to make him even more mad at you and put extra black points next to your face. And if you keep collecting points at his rate, he'll be wanting to kill you by the end of the next ten minutes.

"I could make you die young. You're the type I hate." Ok- I was wrong. Scratch out what I said before. He could want to kill you now instead. Wow… this muesli tastes really good- he added cinnamon… nice.

"Well thanks for that." Allen said. Ok, so this kid has some back bone and no brain. He permanently signed his name on Kanda's hate list… not like most people aren't there even if they try to be his friends.

"Ah, there they are." I looked up when I heard Reever's voice.

He was so cute. Okay, so he was eight years older than me- but the guy was nice, smart, handsome, friendly and pretty strong considering the amount of books he was carrying. He was so dreamy!

"Kanda! Allen! Eat your meals in ten minutes and come to the control room. You have a mission. Hannah, if you can come fifteen minutes latter that would be great."

"Wait and I'll help you!" I called to him. I put my spoon down and stood up. "Strike!" I said not too loud- so that Reever didn't hear me. "I'll see you guys latter!"

I ran off to help Reever leaving Kanda and his new found hate to themselves.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 2:**

"You're late." Komui said as I walked in and sat next to Lenalee.

"Only five minutes. Besides, I was helping Reever and you get to spend time with Lollypop here."

"And now I have to send her on a mission!" Komui started to weep.

Komui, how do you even begin to explain him?

He has a sister complex, no doubt, he's smart, that much is true, but… how do you say it… he's bipolar- I think.

I mean, on the one hand you have a great smart, good, kind leader and on the other hand (yes, different fingers) he can come up with the weirdest inventions.

He can get this look sometimes… makes you shiver it's so creepy.

He's a good guy. He has to be to come to the order just for Lenalee.

I remember when he came.

He had such beautiful long hair. It's too bad he cut it. His hair was so beautiful. It was because he came that I was able to meet Lenalee 'Properly'.

They have that family bond. Makes me miss my family…

"Hannah are you listening?" Lenalee asked me, touching my arm.

"Mmm, sorry, no. What did you say?" I asked Komui.

"You and Lenalee are going to Spain to retrieve an innocence." Komui said handing me a file. "You leave now, not in five minutes."

"Haha- very funny Chief." I replied sarcastically. "I'll be sure to try and get you some Indian feathers when we go there so that you can look more like a Chief next time!" I stuck out my tongue.

"I'm off brother!" Lenalee said getting up. He hugged her and Lenalee and I left the office together.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own D. Gray- Man**.

**Only my imagination.

* * *

**

**Chapter 3:**

"So, the innocence is a guitar that captivates your mind and makes you want to hear it more and more." I said looking over the file on the train. "Why does it remind me of the story of the Pipe Piper?"

"What story is that?" Lenalee asked.

"It's a children's story that was taken from a poem."

"How does it go?" I sighed.

This was so troublesome.

But it was Lenalee asking- you can't say no to Lenalee.

"There was a village and they had a rat problem." I explained it in short detail. Those that know the story would say it's wrong to tell it like this, but I was always one to believe that it's the point that counts not the amounts of words you use. "They didn't know how to get rid of the rats. A piper came along and said that he would get rid of the rats for a set price to be paid in gold. The villagers agreed. He played his pipe and the rats followed him. He led then to a cliff and they all fell off and drown in the sea. That's the part most people remember and tell, but there's more. He then returned to the village to collect his due but the villagers wouldn't pay him. So, he played his pipe and took all the children of the village and led them and they walked straight into a mountain."

"That's horrible!"

"That's where the saying 'pay the piper' comes from."

"How could he do that to children?" She asked horrified. I shrugged.

"They didn't pay him."

"That still doesn't mean he should have done it." Lenalee turned and looked out of the window.

The first time I had met her was when she was tied to a bed in headquarters.

She was nine.

I had just gotten to the headquarters and was looking around. Everyone else was grown up. So I was surprised to see her there.

I found her because I heard crying from one of the rooms. I opened the door and saw her lying there, tied to the bed.

"Why are you tied up?" I asked her. She just stared. "Why are you crying?" She continued staring. "My name's Hannah. What's yours?" She continued staring. I remembered that I had a lollypop in my pocket. It was the one Mom and Dad had given me when I left. "I have a lollypop. Do you want to share it?" I had never had candy before- we weren't rich. I didn't know that you weren't supposed to share a lollypop. For me, back then, everything was shared. You never had anything to call your own. But I had guessed that you didn't share a lollypop by the look on her face. "I'm sorry. I guess you're not supposed to share it? In that case you can have it. Mommy said it makes you happy." The girl continued to stare. "Do you want it?" I asked her beginning to become impatient. She nodded. I looked at her hands that were tied up and I started untying the knots with my finger nails. After maybe ten minutes, she was free. She kept lying there. So, I helped her sit up. I helped Mom take care of Great Granny, before she died, so I knew how to do this sort of thing. I sat her up and straightened the pillows and blankets, the entire time she kept staring at me. "You know Mommy said it's not polite to stare."

"Sorry." Her voice was hoarse; her eyes went down to her lap. She started playing with her hands.

I put my hand in my pocket, took out the lollypop and laid it in her hands. She just stared at it. Maybe she needed help like Great Granny did. So I climbed on the bed and took the lollypop. I opened it, and then took her hand and put the lollypop in it.

"Daddy said you just put it in your mouth and suck." She looked at me and then at the lollypop, she put it in her mouth and started to suck. "Do you like it?" I asked her leaning forward on my hands. She nodded.

I moved onto my knees and came to about an inch from her face. Her eyes went wide. They were beautiful eyes- a deep brown color. Latter, when I would learn what chocolate was, I would say her eyes were the color of chocolate. But until then "You have beautiful eyes." I told her.

Then I touched her hair. It was like water running through my fingers.

Maybe I was being rude, but she was the first Asian person I had ever seen. Mother had always said I had the most curious mind God ever made.

Anyway, her hair was like water, running threw my fingers- I didn't know what silk was. We had cotton and wool. We weren't rich. Once I did learn what silk was though I changed my mind about her hair too- it was like silk. But until I did I said "Wow! Your hair is like black water! It's so nice and soft!"

I then moved back and sat cross legged in front of her. "My name is Hannah and I'm new here. They said I was complatlible, comtalible, that I was something with innocence and that I'm here to be an excorcroticet, and extorscists," I sighed. "I don't know, they used a lot of long words I never heard before. But basically I'm staying here to learn how to fight and to fight. That's what Dad said." She kept sucking the lollypop and staring. "I'm from America. I grew up in the Ozarks- those are big beautiful mountains. The guy here who looks like a bad dog and reminds you of a snake said I could go back home in two years to see my family if I was good and fought well. I miss my family. Do you have family?" Tears entered her eyes. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be mean to you. Just keep sucking the lollypop. Does it make you feel better?" She nodded then took the lollypop out of her mouth and handed it to me.

"Share." She said. I smiled and took the lollypop, I put it in my mouth, and I think my mouth exploded it was so good! "My name is Lenalee. I'm from China. My Mom and Dad are dead. I want to see my brother." I handed her the lollypop back because it looked like she would cry again.

"Don't cry." I told her, patting her head. "maybe if you fight like me you can see your brother again. I have three. The littlest is only two, I helped Mommy take care of him. I want to see how he's doing too-"

"What are you doing?" A voice came from behind me. Lenalee's eyes went wide and teary. I turned around to see the dog-snake guy.

"I gave her a lollypop, so she wouldn't cry." I said and smiled.

"You untied her!" he yelled at me. "Three years before you see your family!" He tied Lenalee up and took the lollypop out of her mouth. He threw it away and grabbed me by the scruff of the neck. "You are not to enter this room or see Lenalee until I let her see you!" He yelled at me and threw me out of the room. He turned and closed the door. "Now," he said turning around, regaining his composer. "You are coming with me to meet your teacher." He walked down the corridor.

I looked at the door one more time and followed him.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.**

**I only own Hannah.

* * *

****Chapter 4:**

That was seven years ago.

I had never listened to Leverrier. I had kept on seeing Lenalee late at night when no one was around to hear us or catch us. We'd talk about anything and everything. She told me about Komui- or Kamui as she called him. That was how I recognized him when I saw him. I would also bring her lollypops whenever I could. The chef was nice enough not to ask what they were for. Maybe it was because I was a kid. I don't know. Anyway, whenever I was in headquarters I would go see Lenalee.

It was really troublesome, but now after seven years, sitting next to her and having her be such a good friend.

I guess some things are worth the trouble.

"So, in Spain, wanna get hooked up with a Spanish guy?"

"No!" She laughed "Do you?"

"More interested in Ausies."

"Or to be specific in Reever, right?" She smiled.

"What? He's nice and smart!" She laughed. "It's not funny! What's so funny about liking a guy?"

"Nothing." She said seriously. "You're just cute."

"Oh, I'm cute. Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "So is there anyone you like?"

"No."

"All the better for you. It's really troublesome."

"For you everything is troublesome."

"That's not true."

"Yes it is!"

"Oh, whatever." Too troublesome to argue.

"See."

"Che."

"You are becoming more and more like Kanda."

"Whatever." I looked out of the window. Arguing is too troublesome.

Just plain too troublesome.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own - Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 5:**

"Welcome Ladies!" The owner of the place said (I don't know how to speak Spanish- so forget it- I'm not making a fool of myself!) "Please, we have reserved seats for you. This way please." He showed us our table where we sat down.

We arrived in Spain fast enough and without any incident- probably why we got to Spain fast. The guitar in question was being played by the son of the owner of a restaurant- the one we were in now. Man, I can't wait till the food gets here.

"There hi is." Lenalee said looking up to a place that was a little elevated. I looked up and saw a guy around our age with curly brown hair sit on a chair. He looked over our way- he had amazing green eyes.

"What would you like, redhead?" he asked. I knew he was talking to me. What can I say? When you have copper hair people tend to notice it.

"Know any bluegrass or country songs?" I asked him.

"I'm afraid not Lady. But if you meat me after the show, I'll be more than willing to learn." He smiled. "In the meantime, how about something Spanish?"

"Sounds good." I smiled back. He started playing. He was good. I was surprised. The music was really captivating.

"Here is your food Ladies." The waiter said placing the food on the table. Now the music became more like background music. I was hungry! Having a parasitic type of innocence is hard on the body! Food is necessary- music a necessity.

"It's good to see a girl with such an appetite. I looked left and saw the guy sitting at the table with me and Lenalee. People were leaving the restaurant or being seated.

"What's the time? How long has it been?" I asked startled. I didn't even notice the music stopping.

"It's been half an hour- you've been eating the whole time." He replied. I looked at Lenalee- why wasn't she answering me? She was just staring at the platform.

"Lollypop?" I asked her.

"She's still hearing the music." He interrupted. "You're the only one not to react to it."

"Oh." Came the reply- what do you say to that? "Who are you?"

"Maximus. You can call me Max." He held out his hand and smiled. "And your name would be, Beautiful, perhaps?"

"Nice try." I laughed. "My name's Hannah, and I've got someone." I shook his hand.

"Lucky man." Max sighed. I looked at Lenalee "How do I snap her out of it?" I asked him.

"I don't know."

"Right." I leaned over and smacked Lenalee's face. "Lollypop!" She stirred and turned to me.

"Wha-what happened?" She asked.

"You got hypnotized. This is Max, by the way." I pointed at Max, they shook hands. "Can you explain things. I'm bad at it."

"No you're not." She replied smiling. "You just find it troublesome." She turned to Max "We're from the Black Order. Ever heard of it?"

"No." He shook his head- his hair is what really moved, it was so curly.

"Well it's part of the church." She explained "we deal with supernatural occurrences. This is because they mainly happen due to a substance called innocence. Innocence is a material that helps exorcists- people like me and Hannah- fight demons. More correctly called Akuma. And Akuma-"

"Are right behind you." Said a shrill voice. We looked up and saw a level two with five level one around him. "Fire!" The level two shouted. The level one's shot.

"Get down!" I yelled at Max.


	6. Chapter 6

**Right this one's a short one- One of the traits in this story is that the uneven numbered chapters are long and the even one's are short.**

**I'm bored so I think up these things.**

**Anyway, I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

****Chapter 6:**

"Sorry brother- they came out of nowhere. Max got shot by one of the bullets." Lenalee told Komui. We had returned from our mission in Spain feeling like failures- How could I have not noticed?! And why- in God's name- Sorry, did I not protect him?! It's not like the bullets can hurt me! But no, instead I jump up and start fighting without checking to see if he's okay.

Kanda would never make such a foolish mistake- great, I'll always be behind that guy…

"Well, you get some rest now." Komui said "I'll take the innocence to Hevaleska. Hannah, tomorrow 08:00 here. I have another mission for you."

"Why does it have to be so early?" I complained "You know even a great beauty needs her beauty sleep."

"Then go get it now." Komui smiled one of his scary smiles.

"No!" I yelled at him "Food first. And what did you do?"

"You'll see." He kept smiling.

"How troublesome." I grumbled, stomping off.


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay- I'm starting to get bored of simply saying that I don't own D. Gray- Man.**

* * *

**Chapter 7:**

"You know next time I'm going to say 07:55 so that you get here on time." Komui said as I walked into his office five minutes late like always.

"Whatever floats your boat man." I mumbled.

"Yay! We get to go with Hannah!" I laughed. Lavi was such a character.

He arrived here two years ago with his teacher, bookman.

The other redhead.

At first, I have to admit, I didn't really like him. He seemed fake. And he kept expecting me to do something- I have no clue what. But he became more… real? Can you say that? Does that make sense? Anyway, he really smiled and he got to know me better- mainly that I don't care what you do, just leave me out of it.

He kept trying to get me to annoy Kanda, he still does but not as much as before. He's seriously obsessed with being annoying. After a year of constant pestering we finally had a conversation that cleared our view up. It went like this:

"You keep saying no, do you like Kanda?"

"No, I like my life."

"Right. That's understandable."

By that time he had been close to dying by the hands of Kanda more than once. Thankfully for him either Lenalee or I were nearby to calm Kanda down. Well in Lenalee's case to calm him down in my case I just would ask him what annoyed him so much. He'd then 'Che' and leave. Lavi learned quickly that hiding behind the two girls would save his life. The guy was observant. He didn't come to me for help so much because whenever I'd help him I'd get really beat up in a training session with Kanda, not that Kanda would go without bruises too but he'd be meaner than usual. Like if I was down he might smack me again just because I helped Lavi. But the whole thing was mutual. So it was okay in my mind. Anyway, after a while Kanda got used to Lavi's pestering, he'd threaten but not really try to kill. That's what happens when Kanda chooses to finally acknowledge you as a person he can work with. Even if he hates you.

To be honest- I think there are pretty good friends.

I mean, as good friends as you can be with Kanda. I personally think it's good Lavi came and stuck with Kanda- Kanda needed someone his age who was male.

He's not as angry as he was.

And Kanda was good for Lavi. He called him on his bluffs and didn't take his bullshit- mark that, still doesn't take his bullshit.

Lavi's a lot more real than before.

Not that he's completely real- I don't think he can be, because of his job. Job… more like lifestyle.

Why would anyone do that to themselves?

It's like the rest of these scientists and finders and medical people and logistics people. Why would they choose this life?

I wouldn't have.

I'd have been in the Ozarks having fun. Having a childhood.

I just had to be compatible.

I could understand Kanda's anger, Lenalee's sorrow. We didn't have a childhood, not really. I came here when I was ten a year after Kanda and Lenalee. We trained, well, Lenalee was tied up. But Kanda and I got Generals- not the same one. We trained and started Killing Akuma. Being hated by the other people who thought we were killing humans. Fighting, training, fighting, training. That was our lives. Our lives was the job- they are the job. We hang out when we can, but we're here to kill Akuma- not to have fun. A lot of exorcists work in pairs. I usually don't, Kanda usually doesn't. The good exorcists don't work together. It's too hard. You're worrying about the other person next to you. And when you fail, well, you fail.

Lenalee was kept in the order for fear she'd run away. Kanda and I didn't run, we weren't the types to run or freeze. We were those rare souls that would fight till death- just not run. We were made into Akuma killing machines.

"You're going to an Island near Denmark." Komui said "There's a run down house that whoever enters doesn't leave alive. Akuma including, meaning it's innocence."

"What's the story behind the house?" Bookman asked.

"A hundred years ago part of the royal family owned the house-"

"Then it can't technically be a house, right?" I interrupted him.

"No, alright, it's a castle." Komui corrected himself. "Anyway, they threw a ball one day, the legend says it was the day of the anniversary of the royal man and his wife, anyway, people went to the ball and no one ever came out again. Whoever goes in the castle never comes out."

"So it's a ghost house." I said in a monotone voice.

"You mean haunted house." Lavi corrected me, "And don't you sound cheerful?" I gave him a smile.

"It's just the three of us?" Bookman asked.

Kanda will be joining you. He finished his mission with Allen."

"The destroyer of time?"

"Yes."

"I would like to meet him."

"Perhaps next time. I need the four of you on this mission. It sounds dangerous. I don't want to take risks and Allen's both wounded and new so he won't go."

"What about lollypop?"

"Why do you call her that?"

"Look who's talking redhead."

"You're a redhead too."

"Copper. Anyway, why isn't she coming?"

"Lenalee tends to believe in things like ghosts and vampires. And besides, I could never send my cute sister on such a dangerous mission!" Komui finished dramatically.

"Che."

"You're becoming like Kanda." Komui commented "it will be the four of you and that's final. Your train leaves in three hours it goes to London there you will go to the docks and meet Kanda and get a ferry to the island. It will take about a week in my estimation."

I grumbled as I got off the sofa. You know, something along the lines of how troublesome. My stomach growled in response, meaning it was time for food.

"Wanna eat breakfast together?" Lavi asked.

"Whatever." I said.

Seriously, why would anyone choose to join the order- it was so troublesome!


	8. Chapter 8

**I mean, I think it would be obvious that I don't own D. Gray- Man because if I did own it- I wouldn't be writing a fan fiction.**

**I'd be writing the story.

* * *

****Chapter 8:**

"So you're not scared of ghosts?" Lavi asked me as we sat down to eat.

"No."

"Then what do you think happened to those people?"

"Nothing."

"What do you mean nothing? They're not back, so something must have happened." Man, this guy just doesn't let you eat!

"Meaning the innocence probably put up a barrier that people can't get out of without deactivating the innocence first."

"Man you're becoming more and more like Kanda. Just chill, it was only a question."

"Sorry." That's three people in one week. Two within the hour. "I just want to eat is all." And with that I stuffed my face.

"Right. Well, anyway, you'll play a trick on Kanda with me when we meet him, right?"

"No."

"You always say that. Come one, just once. You know him better than me, you know what annoys him and he won't be expecting anything like it from you."

"No."

"Why?" God Lavi was such a kid- and a troublesome one at that.

"Because, he'll be after a mission, where he probably almost get killed, which never helps his already bad mood, and not to mention it was with a person he hates…hates more than others." I added as an after thought. Then continued "I swear Allen really dug his own grave with Kanda."

"How do you know?"

"I had breakfast with Kanda before I left and Allen showed up. Now he's got guts. You'd like him. He might be willing to play tricks on Kanda with you. He's on Kanda's black list as it is."

"Wow. A detailed answer. You like this Allen?"

"He's got guts but no brain. Like some other people I know."

Lavi just laughed.


	9. Chapter 9

**All right- almost there. **

**As you can see I've uploaded some new chapters to the story, 8-10.**

**Hope you like them!**

**I don't own D. Gray- Man.**

**I only own what I made up. **

**And my skill.

* * *

****Chapter 9:**

"Hannah let's walk around the train and find something to do."

"No."

"Panda jiji-"

"Stop calling me that!" *smack*

"owww… Hannah do I get a kiss?"

"No."

"Old man she's being mean to me."

"Old man?" *wham*

Lavi just didn't know how to give people nicknames, he also didn't know when to stop. This had been going on for an hour, we were ten minutes away from the final destination and then we'd meat Kanda at the docks. Well, at least Lavi would have his favorite toy to play with. Once at the docks he'd annoy Kanda and we'd have fair sailing to Denmark- okay an island near Denmark.

That's one of the things about me. I know Komui told me where I was going, like always and I would forget- I would know the general direction like I would know what month it was and generally what day it was. I never liked going into the detail of these things. I didn't find that it really mattered.

You get there, you do the mission you go back and you go on another mission. One mission, after another, after another. It all blurred together after you've done it as long as I have. The places the people the facts. I would keep the mission fresh in my mind so that I could give an accurate report and then I would forget it. That was the key in doing this job well. You forget it ever happened. You make it seem like it was all one big mission, not many different little ones. That's why I could never be a bookman. I was good at noticing small thing, patterns and such. But I let it all meld together- I chose to forget and meld it together. It was the only way to stay sane.

"Hannah you know what the island's called?"

"No."

"You want to know?"

"No."

"Don't you want to remember it?"

"No."

"Are you listening to me?"

"Yes and I don't know why."

"When you answer me can you at least look at me?"

"No."

"Leave her alone foolish apprentice!" Bookman hit Lavi over the head.

Bookman, there was a very interesting. He felt weird. I didn't like talking around him. It was like he was watching every move you made and memorized it. It was… creepy.

The first time I met him two years ago he had already heard Hevaleska's prophecy about me 'Bringer of Life'. Since then it was like he was memorizing everything I did when he was in the same room with me. He was short, silent, his make-up was weird, he did his hair weird and had eyes that would go without blinking for a long time. It was as creepy as creepy goes in my book.

When Hevaleska said I was bringer of life she was either drunk or meant that I would have kids. I mean I am a girl, and yes, every month I have my period. When there is no moon in the sky if you must know. Like Swiss clockwork, as they say. Yes, the only thing about me that wasn't late by five minutes. No seriously- I knew exactly what time it came too. I called my period Bob. Just because I was bored. I knew what month it was because of Bob. But why am telling you this?

The point, people, is that Bookman creeped me out. I would never admit it or show it. And right now, I was glad he was here to shut Lavi up and to make sure he didn't do anything to get himself killed.

"We're here." I stated getting up.

"Yay!"

We got off the train and off the platform. There were tons of people- London, what can you say? We kept our guard up though, in case something happened.

Nothing did.

We walked through the crowd without anything happening and were on our way to the docks. No Akuma were coming out to attack us which was weird. They always did in the crowded places.

Because they were crowded.

Because they had more of a chance of leveling up. The more they killed, the more they leveled up. That's why Akuma loved attacking in big crowds.

But none were attacking. If there were any out there. It was just weird. Something was going on, and whatever it was I didn't like it.

Not one bit.


	10. Chapter 10

** Right, well, this is it for today- hope you like it!**

**I like messages so you can leave one *hint, hint***

**I don't own D. Gray- Man.**

**Only what I make up.

* * *

****Chapter 10:**

We arrived at the docks without incident, which didn't help my nerves. I kept looking around. I wouldn't let them surprise me like they did in Spain.

"There he is!" Lavi said "Yu-chan!" He called at Kanda who was waiting, hand on hilt, also probably noticing the absence of Akuma. Maybe they got smart? But that's not likely. He looked at the bouncing redhead that was coming his way with loathing, just as Lavi got up to him he unsheathed his sword, okay fine, Mugen, with a swift, smooth motion and placed it at Lavi's neck.

"Don't call me that." He hissed through gritted teeth, making his warning clear. Bookman and I walked up as he sheathed his sword. "Baka usagi." He said turning from Lavi to the crowd once more.

"They're not going to attack it seems." I said softly looking at the crowd too. "Not today anyway." I tightened my jaw as an image of Max disintegrated before my eyes. While he disintegrated, he turned into different people, too many to count, faces of people I'd seen die like that. People I didn't even know the names to. It didn't matter either- they were dead. It was the past- it was unchangeable. It didn't matter. Thinking about it was too troublesome.

Those who die- die.

Those who live- live.

Thinking beyond that was just too troublesome.


	11. Chapter 11

Okay, I'm back and since it took me so long I'm uploading four chapters today.

Once again I will say that I love mail and letters.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.**

**

* * *

****Chapter 11:**

"Well, let's get on the boat." I said turning from the crowd to the cruise ship in front of us. We walked up to the cruise ship in front of us. We walked up to the guy checking off a list of names as people boarded.

"And you are?" He asked as we got to him.

"With the Black Order." Bookman said.

"Ah, yes, we called the number they gave us saying that we only have two rooms of two. Is that a problem?" They all turned to me.

"As long as whoever is with me keeps his hands to himself- meaning anyone but Lavi- I'm fine with sharing a cabin."

"We'll take it." Lavi told the man. He took the two keys handed to him and gave one to Kanda. "Don't worry my hands are to myself." Lavi said as he put an arm around my shoulders.

"Right." I said removing his arm, Bookman kicked him.

"Idiot apprentice!" He hissed. He turned to me and bowed, making Lavi bow with him. "I deeply apologize for this idiot. I'll stay with him." Have I said there are times when I love Bookman? Well, now would be one of them.

"Mmm." I said and we went below deck, starboard side. Our cabins were placed one right in front of the other which was nice, I guess. I followed Kanda into the cabin we would be sharing. It was rather big, having a bathroom of it's own, a bunk bed, a desk and a closet. Kanda took the bottom bunk. Damn, what do I tell him? I'd like the bottom bunk because I fall out of bed during the night?

Yeah, it was embarrassing. Apparently I also sleep talked and walked on rare occasions. I know this because of my bunking in with Lollypop at times. She teased me about it. She was close to telling everyone else in the order, but I caught her and made her swear she wouldn't tell. I mean- how embarrassing would that be? Only little kids did that sort of thing to my knowledge (Not the sleep talking- the falling out of bed). I could usually just keep sleeping the whole night through without a problem even after falling. But not from that height.

It was really weird, I could sleep through an earthquake, but if someone were to open the door or knock on it or call my name, I'd wake up in an instant. As if I was a light sleeper- and I wasn't. I could sleep in a coffee house (I know because I did it before).

Nope, no way am I telling Kanda that I fall out of bed at night!

So I put my stuff on the top bunk. That was when the boat jerked forward making me fall on my butt. I mean, you would think that with the fact that I get to my home by boat (I do come from another continent) I'd be okay on a boat. But nope- whenever the boat would depart and whenever it would enter the harbor, the sudden movement and stop would set me off. I was fine during everything else. Storms, fire, needles, spiders, heights, small dark places like closets, snakes etc. I was fine with them! I had quickly learned that the only thing I could never deal with and was scared to death of was cockroaches.

"You okay?" Kanda's voice cut across my thoughts, making me realize that I was still on the floor. I got up.

"Yeah, just thinking." I replied leaving the room. I went up on deck and leaned on the railing looking out into the beautiful deep blue green sea, it even looked grey in the places where there were waves.

"Wow, one could mistake you for a statue." I turned to look at Lavi, as he and Kanda strolled up to stand next to me.

"Where's Bookman?"

"Below reading. Why, you miss him?"

"I was just wondering."

"Since when do you wonder?"

"Since always. But you usually say something before I have the chance to ask, chatterbox."

"I'm hurt."

"No you're not."

"You know me too well."

"Yeah, right." I said sarcastically turning back to the ocean.

"What? You don't think you know me?"

"No."

"We could always change that." He said putting his arm around my waist this time. I removed it yet again.

"If you'd let a girl finish you'd have known that I don't really care to know you. Especially not that way. You want someone to know you take Kanda or anyone else." Lavi turned to Kanda and studied him. Kanda was twitching angrily.

"Na, not my type. Too… male." I sighed and turned to him.

"Lavi, you'll never get anyone if you're picky."

"Wow, did you just tell a joke?" He stared at me. "That's amazing! And you also teased Kanda! Somewhere under us Hell is freezing over." I shook my head and turned back to the ocean view. "Out of curiosity," Lavi continued, "do you really think Kanda and I are gay?"

"No. That's why I can joke about it. I know Kanda's not gay. And just for the record, I do tell jokes. You just talk so much no one has a chance to get a word in edgewise."

"How come you know Kanda's not gay but don't know if I'm not gay?"

"I know you're not gay, what are you talking about?"

"I don't know, what are you talking about?"

"Lavi you're confusing."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"I don't know, but I'm confused so shut up! Talk with Kanda!"

"But he won't answer me like you do!" He whined.

"Is that my problem?"

"Sometimes I wish it was." He grumbled.

"Well, it isn't."

"I could make it your problem." I turned and glared at him. "Wow, someone who's scarier than Kanda when they glare. I'm sorry, I won't make it your problem." He cowered. I turned back to the sea.

"You better not, now shut up and enjoy the view."

"Of you?" I pursed my lips.

"I'll tell you this now, you touch me inappropriately and I'm beating you to a bloody pulp- without using my innocence so that it can hurt that much more."

"What are you Kanda?"

This was going to be a long trip.


	12. Chapter 12

Just to lighten the mood a little before it gets dark.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

****Chapter 12:**

"Ow." I said sitting up on the floor where I had fallen. It was the middle of the night and like I had known I would, I fell out of the bed. It was such a pain. It had to be one of the worst days of my life. Lavi was weirder than normal.

When it comes to it, the fact that I thought Lavi was weird was amazing. I had high tolerance for anything and everything. Especially weird. After all, working in the Black Order, you get a lot of weird. So if I thought Lavi was weird, then he was weird.

But in a charming way.

Anyway, he was being weirder than normal. Kanda was silent like normal. And Bookman had disappeared. Meaning I had to deal with the specially weird Lavi. I swear he almost made me snap. Fortunately, almost only counts in horse shoes and hand grenades.

I got up off the floor and got on the bed again only to have the boat jerk wildly making me fall on the floor yet again. I groaned and simply lay on the floor. I was not even going to try to get back into bed, there's only so much you can take, and falling out of bed eleven times in one night is more than enough for me.

"You going to stop falling out of bed anytime soon?" Came Kanda's annoyed growl. I glared and his back. Like he had a reason to be mad.

"Shut up." I replied pulling my blanket, that fell off the bed with me, around me.

Yup, this was definitely going to be a long trip.


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, now the ghost story starts.

Hope you like it!

It's not too scary- just in case any of you are wondering. I could have made it scarier, but I would have freaked myself out.

Seriously- don't ask me to be scary because I will, I'll scare myself along the way.

So it's an average ghost story.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

****Chapter 13:**

"Yes, were here!" Lavi said victoriously as we rounded the bend in the path that obviously hadn't been used for who knew how long. Well, we knew, but come on, figure of speech! It was a really old hidden beaten down path! It was a pain to walk and seeing the castle gates in front of us was a relief.

"No, it's a cabin." I said sarcastically. Hey, I said it was a relief, I didn't say we were in a good mood. I really don't think anyone was in a good mood. Not even Lavi, and he's mostly in a good mood. I was in the least good mood because I didn't really get very good night sleep…s. Can you say that? Good night sleeps? Oh well, I'm saying it anyway. Well, maybe Kanda was in a worse mood- he woke up every time I fell out of the bed and then there was my sleep talking. He hadn't said anything and I really didn't want to ask either.

"Let's go." Bookman said stepping between us. Maybe he thought I'd try to beat Lavi to a pulp again. I don't know. But, come on, he had asked for the beating! I told him I'd beat him if he touched me and then he did. So I beat him (Black and blue I might add)- at least I hadn't used my innocence. And what, is it my fault that he doesn't know how to fight back?

We walked up to the castle (which was HUGE by the way) and entered in through the broken gate.

Even now you could see that it used to be a beautiful place. Broken chandeliers and paintings that you couldn't see because they had to much dust on them, but they must have been beautiful. Rugs on the wall were worn and dark from years of rain, broken stain glass windows, long tables with silver and gold candle sticks and china plates and other nick-knacks covered in layers of dust.

"It's like it's never been touched, like no one ever came here since the incident." I said.

"What?" Lavi asked turning to me.

"Well Komui said that people came here to check things out, including the finders. Don't you think some people would try to take the stuff? But you can see that none of it has been touched. It's weird, don't you think?"

"You're creeping me out." Lavi said.

"Coward." Kanda snorted.

"Let's keep looking." Bookman stopped the argument before it began. It was good we had an adult with us. We'd have killed each other last week if we didn't. "Come on."

We kept going, room after room after room. There was nothing. No bodies, no bones, not even the smell of death. I was starting to get creped out. And I don't believe in this stuff!

We had passed the entrance hall and the reception room thing (I never knew what this stuff was- I never had any of these luxuries). Then we passed the lounge and walked through two huge beautifully carved doors and entered what looked like a ball room.

We started walking through it. Man it was HUGE. The chandeliers on the ceiling were still up there and whole, three huge chandeliers, covered in cob webs and dust, with candles that were only half used still in them. There were a few chairs next to the walls, soft red velvet chairs, with golden arms and legs, covered in dust and a few even had holes in them. The walls were painted with angels and cherubs, darker now because of the fading light and because they weren't clean, but beautiful just the same. That's when I noticed the girl in the corner of the room starring at us with wide blue eyes from behind her locks of wheat blonde hair.

"Hey what are you doing here?" I asked turning to her. Kids shouldn't be in this place, maybe she got lost and doesn't know the way back. She didn't say anything. She just kept staring, at me now. Maybe she was creped out from being in a place like this. She looked like she was only nine, so I could understand why it would creep her out. The silence unnerved me too. "Did you loose your way in the woods? What's your name?"

"Hannah," Lavi's tone of voice made me turn. "Who are you talking to?"

"The girl in the corner." I said turning around to point at her, only she wasn't there. Just a dusty full length mirror. I looked around the room startled. "Where did she go?"

"Hannah there wasn't anyone there, maybe you saw yourself in the mirror."

"Lavi, I think I would recognize myself in the mirror. I don't imagine things that aren't there."

"Maybe it was a trick of the light." Lavi said. I saw he wasn't going to believe me.

"I know what I saw." I said as I walked over to the group, looking briefly over my shoulder. There was nothing there. The sun went down and Bookman lit a lamp.

"Let's keep going." Bookman said, giving me a quick glance. I clenched my jaw. I knew what I saw and I was going to stand behind it. I never believed in anything but what I knew was factual. God was a fact. The earth was a fact. The order was a fact. And the girl was a fact. I saw her. A scream came from upstairs. My head shot up in alert concentration. Probably just the next floor up.

"Upstairs, quick!" I told the guys rushing past them and bounding up the stairs. "Hello?" I called out when I got to the second floor. The screaming continued, definitely from this floor. "Where are you?! We can help! Hello?!" I strained to here which direction it was coming from. The left. I went down the corridor and opened room after room after room- no one was there. I stood in the doorway of the last door. The person had to be here. It was coming from here, from this spot!

"Hannah, what is going on?" Lavi said as he and the rest of them caught up.

"Lavi look around, someone's screaming. They need our help."

"Hannah no one's screaming. I can't hear anything. It's quite here. The only one making noise is you."

"You can here it can't you?" I turned to Bookman and Kanda hoping for their support. "It's getting louder, can't you hear it?" I was cringing it was so loud.

"Hannah-" Lavi started.

"Why can't you hear it? It's mind numbingly loud!" I yelled placing my hands over my ears. I looked at Kanda, he had good ears, he had to be hearing it, but he was just staring at me with what looked like concern but I couldn't tell. It was Kanda for one, and for two- My ears felt like they were going to burst!

That's when I saw her- the girl was standing behind Kanda screaming her little blonde head off. She wasn't scared though, she was screaming for the sake of screaming. Her blue eyes stared right into mine without blinking as her voice got louder.

"Why are you screaming?!" I screamed back at her "Can't you see that it hurts? No one is doing anything to you! So stop!" Her eyes seemed to grow a shade darker. She screamed even louder. Then I noticed, she was in the mirror- well, not in the mirror- she was projecting herself through the mirror. Kanda noticed where I was looking and turned around, then back to me confusion written on his face. The girl's eyes went wider as she screamed louder. I bent down onto my hands and knees. I thought I was going to throw up.

"The mirror." I whispered. I was it too much pain to speak any louder. He looked at the mirror and back at me. Lavi and Bookman looked too. They all looked confused. "Smash it!" I whispered, tears were running down my face from the pain in my ears as the girl's screaming got even louder, her glare even more intense and my stomach was going to hurl soon if the noise didn't stop. Kanda took his sword and smashed the mirror and I collapsed on the floor breathing heavily feeling like I had run a marathon.

The guys were talking to me but I could hear what they were saying. All I could hear was the loud ringing in my ears that was brought on by the impossibly loud screaming. I lay on the cold stone floor. I closed my eyes and didn't even try to hear what they were saying to me. I was trying to keep the contents of my stomach inside me. I concentrated on my breathing, I slowed it down to a nice calm pace, my blood that was pulsing at a heart exploding rate started slowing down at my command too. I could feel my body pulse from the tension I was suddenly released from. I was tired, my body ached like someone had beaten me with a baseball bat. The ringing in my ears subsided and I was now able to hear the silence of the castle.

It was comforting instead of creepy.

"Hannah?" I felt Lavi's hand on my shoulder.

"The girl again," I whispered, "Only she was screaming louder and louder."

"That loud?" He asked over me.

"You have no idea." I whispered in response. I didn't have the energy to be sarcastic.

"With a reaction like that from you I'm guessing you are being targeted by whatever is causing the phenomena." Bookman said calmly. "Seems like it is a haunted castle after all."

"So what, we need to find her and put her soul to rest?" I asked my voice coming back along with the rest of my body. Lying on the floor always helps you feel better.

"Yes."

"You know I don't believe in these things." I said sitting up just to see if I could do it. I could without feeling sick which was a relief.

"Well, maybe this will change your mind. She seems to like you." Bookman smiled.

"Joy." I replied sarcastically as I got up slowly. Still no feeling of wanting to vomit. Looks like I was going to be okay so long as I didn't need to listen to any more screaming. "So how do we find her?"

"You mean, how do you find her." Bookman said eyes twinkling, which really creped me out. A- old men's eyes should never twinkle unless their your grandparent. B- This was Bookman, he never smiled as it was, now his eyes are twinkling? C- When a bookman smiles something is up, and whatever it is it doesn't feel very good. "You're the only one who can see her so you need to find her."

"I don't believe in these things." I repeated with as much authority as I could muster in my voice. I was never authoritive, but I could at least try.

"Well, they seem to believe in you."

"That's so cheesy."

"Those are the lines I grew up on. I'm sorry if they are too old fashioned for you young people." Bookman sniffed.

"Che. Can we just keep going?" Kanda's growling voice got us all back to our job.


	14. Chapter 14

Okay, once again, sorry it took so long to upload.

I'll be writing a Christmas story if you want me to- so you need to send me a message saying you do.

Haha, bribing you to send me messages.

I'll upload more around Christmas.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

****Chapter 14:**

"Nothing?" Lavi asked for what felt like the one hundredth time.

"Nothing." I sighed.

For the past three house we searched the castle. We started from the bottom and were making our way up. I had heard nothing and seen nothing.

Well, I had screamed my head off in the dungeons when I saw a cockroach. I wasn't very happy. Neither were the men.

I wasn't happy because of the cockroaches.

They weren't happy because I wouldn't stop screaming until all the cockroaches were dead and I wouldn't get off the chair until they made sure there were none around.

We stopped searching the dungeons. If there was something down there they could scream and make us go check it out.

"Man! What is going on?" Lavi sat on one of the chairs, exasperated. "Are you sure you didn't imagine her?"

"Yeah! That's right! I made her up and pretended that I was in pain so that I could lead us on a wild goose chase because I'm bored and have nowhere better to be!" I said sarcastically. My eyes felt like they were being poked with needles and I knew that tears were on the way if I didn't shut up so I did. I would not cry again before them. No way. Once was good enough for a trip.

Everyone was silent.

Then I heard it. This laughing. Not a happy laughing, well, yes happy, but in a creepy way. Almost a cackling laughing. High pitched and childish with a lower note to it.

I listened carefully, the guys seemed to notice that something was up because they were being really still. The laughing was coming from upstairs.

"Upstairs." I whispered. Lavi got up out of the seat. They were all staring at me.

"Is she screaming?" He asked.

"No, she's laughing." I shuddered as she cried out in crazed pleasure. I didn't want to know what she was doing but at the same time I knew I had to.

We walked up the stairs. Slowly, quietly, barely breathing. We were on the top floor. I listened carefully and found that the laughing was coming from even higher up. One of the towers.

"One of the towers." I whispered. The guys nodded. They had their hands on their weapons, ready to pull them out at my command. Which kind of made me feel powerful, so I didn't mind.

Suddenly I heard a fit of giggling to my left and turned to see the girl projecting herself out of the mirror on the wall. In her hand she held a head and in the other one a piece of metal. She had been cutting the head up by the looks of things. Enjoying it too by her laughing and giggling. I seemed to have stiffened involuntarily, the guys had noticed this and had gone to stand on either side of the mirror, waiting for my command to smash it. We figured that's what she was using to get around the castle so we destroyed all the mirrors we found.

"You've destroyed my mirrors." She giggled "I don't like that." Her eyes became darker blue- a dark sea blue. "Now I can't see what's going on at home." Her voice was becoming lower but there was still the hint of her little girl's voice. It was like there were two voices talking at once. "I don't like that." The lower voice became lower and here eyes became black. "Not one bit!" She lunged herself at me with the piece of metal held forward.


	15. Chapter 15

Hey!

Happy New Year!

Didn't upload around Christmas because I had enough to do as it was.

Anyway, hope you enjoy these new chapters- tell me what you think :D

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 15:**

"Smash it!" I yelled and Lavi and Kanda did what they were told. She howled in anger but broke to a million pieces.

"Hannah?" Lavi asked taking a step closer tentatively.

"She's crazy." I said.

"She talked this time?" Bookman said.

"Yeah." My reply came, sounding nonchalant, but I was really freaking out inside. Her eyes, her voice, the head- it was all just creepy. And disgusting.

"What did she say?" He asked.

"She said that she didn't like the fact that we destroyed her mirrors and that now she couldn't see what was going on in her house." My reply to his question came out apathetically. Too apathetically. Kanda caught that, the bookman's didn't. Kanda knew me long enough to know that when I pretended like I really didn't care about something- like extremely not care about something, not just say that it's troublesome or talk in a bored tone. But when I used an overly bored apathetic tone (Which you had to have good ears to hear the difference)- it had really scared me to the very bones in my body.

"She scared you." He wasn't asking me a question. He was stating a fact. "What exactly did you see?" I looked at him long and hard before I answered his question.

"She stood with a head that she had cut up and was giggling, her eyes were a really dark blue color. She then made the observation that we smashed her mirrors. She giggled and then she said that she didn't like it. Her eyes then became a sea blue color. Her voice then seemed to split into two, a higher voice and a lower voice and she said that she couldn't see what was going on in her house and that she didn't like it. Her eyes then became black as she said 'Not one bit'. Then she lunged at me with a piece of metal she was holding in her hand. That's when I told you to smash it." I was speaking very calmly and nonchalantly. Kanda knew that I was speaking too calmly and nonchalantly. The bookmen didn't notice the slight difference in the voice. They were already thinking about the new information I had given them while Kanda, who knew me well enough, was studying my face. It didn't flicker from the mask of impassiveness that I had put on it. Another sign to him that I was really freaking out on the inside. But God forbid I show the bookmen how freaked out I was. I was glad they didn't know me so well. I felt exposed under Kanda's gaze, like he could see the raging fear that didn't reach my eyes or voice. I wondered if he felt exposed in the same way I did when I would look at him intently when he was bothered or freaking out over something. Maybe I should stop just so that he won't do it either. It really is unsettling.

"I don't know what to make of that." Bookman finally said after he had analyzed every word I said.

"Well, we better find her and get it over with." Lavi said.

"This way." I said, leading the way to where I heard the angry cussing coming from. Whoever this was, human or ghost, they were: A- Sick, B- Angry.

The guys walked close behind me, I got to the bottom of the stairs from which I heard the cussing coming from.

"I hear her now too." Kanda said surprised.

"You think we'll all hear her and see her?" Lavi asked.

"Probably." Came Bookman's reply. "Lead the way Hannah."

I could feel the questioning glance Kanda was giving me. He was asking if I wanted to lead the way. He knew I was scared. I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of leading the way and appearing like the coward I was feeling like. I was going to lead. Even if my heart stopped dead at the sight of what awaited up the stairs.

There were no mirrors on the walls of the winding staircase. Probably because they would never be able to hang there for long without falling down. It was dark, there were no windows. The only light came from Bookman's lantern right behind me. The shadows cast upon the walls flickered and stretched twisting into gruesome shapes. I didn't look at them, I was too scared as it was and I knew that if I looked at them my imagination might run wild.

That was one thing my mother always said to me. 'Be careful what you think, keep in your mind what you know is fact and don't let your imagination run wild. Heaven knows your family has good imagination and it just might get the better of you. Don't forget your uncle John. If you don't want to end up like him, keep your imagination in check.'

Uncle John was known as 'crazy John'. Because that's what he was. He was sent to the asylum in the end. He'd go off on tantrums and he said 'they're hunting me'. We knew he was crazy because he'd wear a lion cloth when he said this and he'd run from bush to bush.

In our family, a good vivid imagination seemed to pass down from one generation to the next along with the blood. You tell us a story and we can tell you exactly every detail we see in our head.

Some of the family used this to become writers. That side lived in Virginia.

The other part of the family, that lived in the Ozarks, decided to ignore their imagination and become practical. I mean, we'd indulge in a story now and then (We were the best story tellers in the Ozarks). But imagination was a luxury, and you rarely got that.

My family got to the United States along with the pilgrims. My great, great, great, great grandfather, Clarence, and his sister Alice came with their families. Alice was older than Clarence and already had a daughter, Elizabeth, who apparently could see ghosts (That's what she said anyway). Alice could see the future.

She saved the village a few times apparently, before they started the witch hunting in America and burned Alice. A month latter they burned Elizabeth. Clarence fled to Virginia and by the time he settled down the witch hunts were over. He married and had two sons. Each son made a 'clan' of his own, one stayed in Virginia and the other moved west to the prairies. That was my side of the family.

Anyway, the whole weirdness stayed in the family. Most knew the stories and stayed sane but every now and again one would lose it to his imagination like uncle John.

I walked up the stairs, they just didn't seem to end though the voice was getting louder and louder, so we must have been getting closer. I could tell that Bookman and Lavi could hear the voice now too by the look they gave each other. I was so glad I hadn't imagined it all. For a while I almost thought that I had imagined it all and that I was just as crazy as uncle John, which scared me. But when Kanda said he could hear it, it gave me comfort. I wasn't crazy. It was just weird.

Finally we got to the end of the staircase and stood in front of a big oak door. It was locked with three locks, and bolted. Obviously someone wanted to make sure the person stayed in their room.

The voice inside sang clearly in a high creepy voice "And up and down the merry go round, slashes and cuts your guts. Smile, smile infantile, murders await, so eat your bait. Slash the throat, drag under a boat. Tear to shreds, devour in bed. Sleep sweetly tonight, you will." Then the voice started to hum the tune. It was the tune of a lullaby. The sickest most twisted one I'd ever heard.

I activated my innocence and smashed down the door. The girl looked up from her bed that was across the room alarmed. She was chained to it, though you could see that she could move around it to the closet if she wanted to. But the limit of the reach was the middle of the room. The chains restricting her were huge and heavy and I was surprised that they weren't too heavy for her.

In front of her bed was a mirror, stretching from the floor to the ceiling. Her eyes seemed to glow with an inner malice as she saw us.

"Oh, you've found me!" She smiled. "Did you come to play?" She picked up the metal piece that was in her hand when I saw her before. The guys stood behind me. We didn't know quite what to do. She was crazy, that much was sure. But what does this have to do with innocence?

"Yeah, we came to play." I answered with more confidence that what I felt.

"Oh really?" She seemed surprised that I answered her.

"Yeah, the game's called 20 questions." I went on stepping closer to her but not close enough for her to get to me. "Do you know how to play it?"

"No," She replied coyly noticing that I stepped closer to her, she got up off her bed, letting the dead body she was playing with fall to the ground. "How do you play it?"

"I ask you 20 questions and you answer them and then you need to guess what I'm thinking about when I answer them, if you guess wrong I get to ask 20 more questions and so on until you can guess what I'm thinking about."

Okay, so I twisted the rules. She doesn't know that I did.

"Okay," She smiled walking as far as she could go before the chains stopped her. I noticed that the mirror could see farther though, and I remembered that she used it.

"All right, question one: Who are you?" I paced up and down in a line

"Princess Amelia Copestone." Her eyes followed me like a predator's eyes follows it's prey.

"Question two: How old are you?"

"Nine."

"How long have you been nine?" She smiled.

It was twisted.

She was twisted.

"I don't know. I've been in here a long time."

"What happened to all the people that were here? To the people who came latter?"

"I killed them."

"With the mirrors?"

"Sometimes, but the really strong ones would come up here and I'd kill them in bed." Everyone was asking questions and it was confusing her you could see, she didn't know who to keep her eyes on. Eventually she turned her eyes on me.

"You seem fascinated by her." Bookman observed.

"She saw me in the mirror." She whispered. "She saw me, usually people just hear me when I want them to, but she saw me too. She could see me and the rest of you couldn't see or hear me. It was like she was doing the hearing for all of you."

"You mean most people can't see you?" Lavi asked surprised.

"No one's ever seen me, but they've all heard me."

"When did this happen to you?" I asked changing the subject. It gave me goose bumps. This is why they make the uniforms with long sleeves.

"What?" She asked confused.

"When were you able to project yourself through mirrors, what happened the first time it happened?"

"I was having my ninth birthday party and I got this mirror from fathers adviser, then she came and-" Here her voice went low and her eyes became black. "And I took control of her and made her kill everyone in sight and after they tied her up here, I killed them one by one making her enjoy it!"

"The innocence is in the mirror then?" She changed back to the high voice and blue eyes.

"Innocence?"

"Bookman," I turned to him "what happens if an innocence forces an invocation with someone who is not compatible?"

"I do not know."

I knew what happened when the person forced the invocation without being compatible with the innocence. They became fallen ones. Lollypop and I had seen the experiments. But could the innocence force an invocation? This wasn't normal.

"Kanda, Lavi," Bookman said calmly "Break the mirror. Hannah, hold her down. I'll make sure she doesn't have a weapon to hurt you with."

We went to it. I stepped closer to her. Bookman did his North Crime thing pulling the metal out of her hand, I grabbed her before she had the chance of trying to get another weapon in her hand. I pinned her arms to her side and squeezed her in a tight restricting hug. But just the same, it was hard to keep her still, she threw me off twice before I got her pinned to the floor safely, she was struggling beneath me. Kanda and Lavi took their chance of her struggling and smashed the mirror, sure enough, a cube of innocence fell out of it.

The girl stopped struggling. I got off of her. She sat up and was crying. Beams of sunlight fell on her wheat hair and shone on the pale smooth skin that was shining now because of the tears, her eyes a deep blue that was so full of sadness.

She disintegrated in front of our eyes.


	16. Chapter 16

Okay- I hope the ghost story wasn't too short. If you want more I can make up a one shot ghost story.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man.

* * *

**

**Chapter 16:**

"Really? All done?" Komui's voice was heard through the golem. We were sitting in our hotel room after long showers waiting for our next set of orders. "That was fast. I thought it would be dangerous."

"Only because you believe in ghost stories." I replied.

"Are you saying you still don't believe in them?" He asked statically. (Like he could do anything else- He's talking through the golem!)

"Yes." I retorted.

"But you talked to a ghost!"

"No I talked to the user of an innocence. You know how long innocence can keep people alive. They're not ghosts if they're alive."

"Clever." Came Komui's reply. I'd always had clever replies. Mainly because I could see all the little technicalities and I had no problem in pointing them out. "Anyway, Bookman and Lavi you guys head to Germany with the innocence. I'll meet you there. Kanda, you meet up with Marie and Daisya in Denmark, you'll need to call them to find out exactly where they are, and Hannah, join up with Tina, Gwen and Sol in Egypt. You'll also need to find out exactly where they are. Anyway, those are your orders, get them done as soon as possible. Kanda, Hannah, call me once you've started traveling on your own. I have a few more words for you about your missions. You all have a boat to catch to mainland Denmark in an hour at the docks in which you landed. Bookman you'll be happy, your next mission is with Allen Walker." He then hung up.

"What do you think is going on?" Lavi asked.

"Che." Came Kanda's reply. "I'm just glad that I don't need to be with the moyashi."

"Moyashi?" Lavi asked.

"Means bean sprout." I sighed "It's what he calls Allen."

"Oh, cool, so what do you think is going on?" He asked me.

"I don't care." I replied getting up. "I'm going. You guys better get ready too. It takes fifty minutes to get to the docks from here."

"Aren't you even a little curious?" Lavi asked me.

"No. I just think it's troublesome that Komui wants me in Egypt as soon as possible. What a pain."

I walked out of the room and into mine and started packing. Man this was going to be a drag. I mean, seriously, Egypt? And get there as soon as possible. It'll take at least a couple weeks! Well, I could run across Europe to save time. Not to mention it would give me a good workout.

But that didn't change the fact that it was so troublesome.


	17. Chapter 17

Okay, upcoming chapters are going to be a little more boring- so sorry about that.

I tried to make them as interesting and funny as I could- hopefully you will like them.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man. It belongs to Hoshino Katsura- I hope she gets better! I can't wait to read what happens next in the Manga!

* * *

**

**Chapter 17:**

"Bye guys!" Lavi called as he and Bookman got on the boat that would take them to Germany. Yeah, I was supposed to be on the boat with them, but I made the excuse that I wanted to see Marie and Daisya before leaving. Bookman didn't want to wait around. So he and Lavi left for Germany. I sighed with relief as their boat weighed anchor.

I leaned back in my chair comfortably and looked at the sea of people passing the small coffee shop. Everyone was hurrying somewhere. Those that weren't were talking with the sailors, bartering, heaving and lifting cargo, or like me, simply observing their surroundings.

"We should call Komui, see what the missions are about." I said to Kanda, who was sitting next to me, watching the traffic too. He mumbled something and got up, so I took it as a yes. I paid for the meal and drink and we went to the inn where we were staying.

"Hello, Hello!" Came Komui's voice as he picked up the receiver after one ring. Seriously, the guy is the worst procrastinator in the world. He'll do anything to get out of work. Poor Reever. He worked so hard, he was so smart, so dedicated, so passionate, so strong- and he had to work under Komui. Not that the exorcists didn't work under Komui, but Reever needed to deal with the man 24/7! Reever didn't deserve it at all.

"Alright, talk Komui." Kanda growled.

"Now, now, no need to be rude, you can talk nicely." Komui's teasing voice came through the phone. Kanda was going to snap at him, but I laid a hand on his arm.

"Sorry Komui, Lavi's been driving us kind of crazy." I apologized.

"Hannah, you're there? I thought I told you to get to Egypt as soon as possible."

"Yeah, once again, Lavi's been driving us crazy. I'm catching a boat in two hours and then I'll run down to Greece. So that'll save a week of traveling. Be happy." The tone of my voice left no room for argument. "So, tell us what's going on and how's Reever?"

"He's right here if you want to talk to him." Komui knew I had a crush on him, he was so nice about it too. One good thing about Komui.

"Ye-"

"No, just get to the explanation." Kanda cut me off. I glared at him and he ignored me studiously.

"Right well, here's what happened." The grave voice in which Komui spoke alerted us both. We sat up straighter listening. "A few days ago one of our Generals was killed." It felt like he had punched me in the stomach. Who? What? Where? How? I forced myself to breath normally, to keep an impassive face on.

"Who was it?" Kanda asked calmly. He was shaken too.

"It was Kevin Yeeger, the oldest and most experienced of the five generals."

"Yeeger." I said surprised. I had worked with him once. Komui wasn't lying when he said he was experienced. He was very kind too.

"They found him in Belgium. He'd been crucified facing the cross. The words 'God Matter' had been carved on his back. As you know the Generals search for accommodaters as well as innocence. That's why they have several blocks of innocence with them. General Yeeger had eight." I looked at Kanda, he was looking at me. This was a big blow for the Order. "Including his anti- Akuma weapon, we've lost nine units of innocence. Though he was horribly injured, he wasn't dead."

"But I thought you said-" I started turning back to the golem.

"Let me finish." Komui interrupted me. "All he did was sing until he died."

"What did he sing?" Kanda asked. I could feel his eyes on my face. I kept looking at the golem.

"The Thousand Year Duke is looking. He's looking for the heart. I didn't have it. Who will be next?"

"The Thousand Year Duke is the Millennium Earl?" I asked calmly. I flinched under Kanda's scrutinizing gaze.

"We think so." Komui said "Because of this, we are sending teams out to guard the generals."

"Because the Earl thinks a General would have the heart innocence." Kanda said. I looked at him, he was still staring.

"It's most likely." Komui agreed. "Kanda, you'll find your General and Hannah, you find yours. Your mission is to protect your General."

"Understood." I said. "Tell Reever I said hi, there's no time to chit-chat."

"Will do. Good luck to you both." He hung up.

I looked tentatively at Kanda. He was still studying me.

"Okay Kanda, that's creeping me out." He turned to the window.

"You had a mission with General Yeeger, right?" He stated it like a fact, not a question. "I remember you were nervous before you left and really happy when you came back. You could talk of nothing else for a week."

"General Yeeger was a great man and exorcist." I felt tears spring into my eyes and started blinking to fight them back down. Suddenly I felt the bed shift under me. Kanda had come to sit next to me. He brushed his finger under one eye and I realized that a tear had escaped.

"Sorry." I said hurriedly wiping both my eyes with my sleeve to make sure any and all tears were gone.

"Che. I didn't ask for an apology." He was looking out of the window again.

He looked like he was carved from stone.

"I'll go check and see if they have a boat that leaves sooner." I said quietly getting off the bed. Kanda got up too. We took our things and walked out of the inn. Kanda paid for the lodgings, and we went to the dock.

"Excuse me." I asked a sailor, he turned to me and smiled.

"Yes, what can I do for you?"

"I was wondering if you would know if one of the boats was leaving anytime soon for Europe, mainland Europe."

"Mine's leaving in five minutes. Why?"

"I need to get there as soon as possible. Would I be able to travel with you?"

"You'll need to ask the Captain." He said and smiled. He then bowed "The Captain says sure. But it'll cost 15."

"Thank you!" I smiled and he laughed. I reached for my bag but Kanda stopped me. He handed the Captain the money.

"Take good care of her, if she tells me something happened I'll track you down and kill you." He growled. The Captain nodded and I felt really embarrassed- this is just because he saw me cry. All it was, was a tear! Really! I could take care of myself and I really didn't think this Captain was that kind of guy. I had met plenty of those kinds of guys in this line of work. Really, Kanda…

"Don't worry, no one will touch her. "The Captain assured him, completely serious. "Five minutes. That's the boat." He pointed and left.

"Thanks for paying Kanda. But you know that I can take care of myself. Not to mention it was rude."

"I meant it." He looked at me and something in his expression wasn't readable. Maybe it was just the intensity in his eyes, like he was trying to tell me something without using words. There were few other times he used this face and there was no pattern in his using it- it made no sense. I didn't know what to do with it.

"Don't worry, I can take care of myself. Been doing it for some time now, as you know." I smiled at him. He nodded and I turned to board the boat. Suddenly I felt his arms around me. He was hugging me! Kanda was hugging me! Kanda never hugged.

Somewhere below us hell was freezing over.

"Sayonara," he whispered in my ear and let me go. I walked to the boat in shock. I got on, turned around and waved at him like I usually did. He had the same unreadable expression on his face. It was a new expression and I had no clue what to do with it- I had no clue what it meant. Probably could only mean trouble.

I hate trouble.


	18. Chapter 18

Next one's up- trying to make the character a little more human.

Maybe that's why I hated writing these parts... I don't know...

Anyway, **I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 18:**

Greece was beautiful.

I had two hours before I had to catch the boat to Egypt. So in the meantime I walked around to see what there was.

Greece was beautiful. I already said that, didn't I? But there was no enjoyment. For the past week and a half I'd been running across Europe and whenever I'd stop to eat or rest, there would be a horde of Akuma attacking me. Not to mention I couldn't catch Tina, Gwen or Sol on their golems. I did catch General Cloud though. She had met with General Winters and they were traveling together due to the news. We were going to meet in Cairo in four days. The boat to Alexandria was three days and then I'd have to run to Cairo in one day. Hopefully I'd be able to do it.

I entered a coffee shop and asked if there was a phone. I hooked up my golem and called Komui. Might as well talk to Reever if I had time and nothing to do with it.

"Hey Komui!" I said as he picked up his phone after the first ring. "Can I talk to-"

"Hannah." He cut me off.

"Yes." I said becoming serious.

"Have you met up with your General yet?"

"No. I'm meeting her and General Winters in four days."

"Don't." He ordered. That threw me off. "If she's with General Winters then tell them to come to the Order as soon as possible. I have a different mission for you. Thankfully you're free now. I need you to go to China."

"China?" I repeated not believing my own ears. "Why? What about The General and Tina, Sol and Gwen?"

"The Generals must come to the Order. As for Tina, Gwen and Sol." He paused. "They're dead. A Noah killed them." My head felt like it was trying to swim through teak. I felt dizzy. "I need you to meet an exorcist in Hungary. Budapest, tomorrow. You must accompany her to China and then to Japan. That's and order."

"What's a Noah?" That seemed like a pretty important question. Also it was the only one I could get out of my mouth from the millions I had in my head.

"With the exorcist is a booklet. It will tell you all the details." Then he hung up.

I slid down the wall I was using for support. Thankfully this was a secluded room. No one was here. That wasn't the only thought going through my head though, along with the relief of not being seen was the horror of realizing they were all dead.

Dead.

The girls who had helped train me. They were like big sisters. I never had a real one.

I needed to call Cloud. To tell her.

It would kill her.

We were like children to her.

I dialed the number and waited. They answered after two rings.

"General cloud?" I asked sounding like I always did lest my voice betray me and I had to voice the horrible truth that I didn't want to admit.

"Yes Hannah?" came her curt reply.

"My mission was changed." I informed her. "I'm supposed to tell you and General Winters to go to the Order as soon as possible, I won't be meeting you."

"Fickle people at the Order." I heard the gruff voice of General Winters.

"Understood." General Cloud said. We hung up.

I thanked the owner of the shop and gave some money for the usage of the phone. I walked out of the shop and into the sunlight.

That wasn't right.

It should rain. Sun wasn't right. People were dead! Family was dead! First General Yeeger, and then Gwen, Sol and Tina. The faces came and danced in front of my minds eyes as I thought of them. Little movies playing before my eyes. Christmas with the girls. The mission with Yeeger.

But why did it bother me so much? Those who die, die. Right? And those who live, live. Who am I to judge? Why should I care? Who was this Noah anyway? It sounded like there was more than one of them.

"Now, now love," Came a voice behind me I didn't recognize. I noticed that I had walked to a deserted ally and was in fact facing a dead end. "Don't be sad." I turned to see a woman with long black hair and crosses on her forehead coming to me. She turned her hands into whips. "Now where is your General, hm?" She asked.

"Why should I tell you?" I answered sharply. I didn't like the vibe I was getting from her. She swung one of the whips at me and I ducked.

"Well, you're fast at least." She smiled "You'll be much more fun then those other girls I took care of." She was the one who had killed Sol, Tina and Gwen! I didn't stand a chance against her, not to mention my instincts were screaming at me to run like the wind. She swung again. I dodged and activated my innocence, turned and ran without looking back. I ran and ran and ran though walls and who knew what else- it was all a blur anyway. I was a coward. But I was a coward that was going to live to learn what I had run from so that next time I could fight whatever it was. Though there was that small part in me- and I hated it so much- that hoped that I would never see her again in my life.


	19. Chapter 19

**I do not own D. Gray- Man!

* * *

**

**Chapter 19:**

Man this food is really good. Really good. Well, everything tastes good after that kind of exercise.

I was waiting for the exorcist at the station eating a pile of sandwiches next to me. Passer bys were giving me weird looks because of them. I simply made sure I didn't see that creepy woman anywhere in the vicinity. I didn't want to fight her without knowing something about her. She was dangerous.

"Um… excuse me." Said a soft hesitant voice. I looked to my left and saw a young woman, in her twenties it seemed, with brown hair and brown eyes with black rings around them (like she hadn't slept well for a while), dressed in an exorcist uniform.

"Ah, you're the exorcist I'm supposed to meet and accompany to China?" I asked swallowing the last sandwich. Man were they good.

"Yes," she said softly looking around, "I'm Miranda Lotto, I was supposed to meet you here according to Mr. Lee." She was weird. Who called Komui Mr. Lee?

"Yes." I answered, standing up. "I'm Hannah Litle, Komui told me you would be here and to help you to get to China and Japan safely. He also said you have a file for me?"

"Oh, yes, I'm sorry I didn't give it to you." She started fumbling around with her suit case. I stopped her.

"Let's get on the train, once we sit down we can talk." I smiled at her, she tried to give a small smile back, but she must have been too nervous because it was really strained. I boarded the train catching her as she almost fell when she boarded.

"I'm so sorry, I'm so useless. I'm really sorry." She tried getting off. Sorry, not getting off- jumping off. I grabbed her and pulled her along with me to our compartment.

"It's okay. Just don't do anything but follow me for now. My mission is to get you to China. I don't think Komui wants you there in pieces either."

"I knew it!" She wailed weeping. "I'm a burden on you! I'm so sorry! I'm useless!" She tried, struggling, to get out of my grip. With no avail I may say. I was way stronger than her.

"You're not useless." I said flatly. "You're not a burden and stop crying and apologizing." I pulled her into the compartment and shut the door behind us. "Now, can I let you go? I don't want you jumping out of the window or something suddenly." I looked at her. "Can you sit?"

"Yes." She said staring at me with her big brown eyes. She was pretty, with a good frame, but obviously no confidence. I let her go and sat by the window looking at her expectantly. She stared and then sat down in front of me. She went to open the case, hands shaking.

"Forget the file for now." I told her and she dropped her hands to her lap immediately and looked at me. "I know your name is Miranda, but where are you from? Tell me a bit about yourself and why we're going to China."

"Um, well, I came from Germany, and we're going to China because they need us there."

"Cool, I'm from America."

Silence. She just stared at me. What do you do in these kinds of situations? I mean, the only silence I ever experienced was when I was on missions by myself, or when I was sitting with Kanda. The difference was that they were comfortable. This silence was unsettling. Alright, I can say something. Just do what the rest of them do.

Let's see… Lavi's annoying- don't be annoying. She's suicidal enough as it is. She'll take it to mean that I think she's troublesome and jump out of the window. Lenalee's inquisitive- asking questions could work. But what questions do I ask and what do I say in response. I always say the wrong thing. That'll also get her to jump out of the window. Kanda- Well, he'd just say that she's annoying and then she would jump out of the window. So she'll just jump out of the window. Lovely…

Let's see, Gwen was talkative- no! Do not go there! No need to think about that right now- You've got a mission.

"Um… would you like the file?" Miranda's voice pulled me out of my thoughts, for which I was glad. She was holding the file out to me in her shaking hands. I smiled at her and took it, which seemed to calm her.

"Thanks." I told her. "You know you look tired. We have a long ride ahead, you can get some sleep while I read, if you like."

She smiled a little and closed her eyes. Said the right thing there. I looked at the file she had given me. It was rather big.

Man this was troublesome.


	20. Chapter 20

Okay, last chapter for this upload- hope they didn't bore you.

**I do not own D. Gray- Man

* * *

**

**Chapter 20:**

I read the file and learned that the Noah's were like super-humans on the Earls side.

I like to make things simple. Maybe too simple for some people. But for me it's perfect. The simplicity, that is. I find that when you keep things simple, they stay clear. They don't get muddled.

One reason why I hate politics- there's no such thing as simple. Because nothing is clear.

So yeah, the Noah coming out shows that the Earl is getting serious. Well, more serious than what he was. We were going to China to join Cross's team because their boat got toasted and they need to go to Japan. Apparently something happened to Allen Walker too, thought the file didn't say what. He wasn't dead- otherwise it would have said so.

So, I was off to find Cross. Did I ever say that I hate that man? And I mean hate. He was horrible. When I saw him he stank like booze. He was so drunk he started hitting on me- I was 13. But the thing that really got me was the way he treated women in general. Apparently he uses them then looses them. I'd been in the order long enough to see him doing this. And when he tried to flirt with me it just made me mad. He had also hit on the rest of Cloud Nine's unit. Including the General. He was despicable. He gave males a bad name.

"Um, we're here." Miranda said tentatively. We got off the train and a man wearing white robs that belonged to the Asian branch of the order came toward us.

One of the good things to being a veteran in the Order was that you had been to so many places- to all the continents (Except Antarctica- if you call that a continent). You know what the branches look like and a few people there. If they hadn't died yet…

"Hello, I'm Wong, I'll take you to the ship." He led us from the station to the docks and to the ship that looked like it had just gone through a Swiss cheese making machine. It had more holes than I could count and as I looked on deck, there was so much damage I was surprised the ship was still floating.

"Can you fix this?" I asked Miranda quietly.

"Yes, I just need to check the ship to see how much damage we're talking about fixing. With that she left to inspect the ship. Tripping and apologizing to no one.

I really didn't get her. She was sweet. But so weird. And she had no confidence. No matter what she did, there was no confidence. I just didn't get it.

"Do you read me, Lavi?" I heard Bookman's voice and turned to see him standing on the dock with Wong.

"What?" Came Lavi's reply from the golem.

"Come back to the harbor. An emissary has arrived."

"An emissary?" Lavi asked puzzled. I looked around Bookman, there were others besides Wong. There was a beautiful Chinese woman and next to her was a bald man- no, he had breasts and ear rings!- it was a woman! Poor woman. And then there was another exorcist I'd never seen before. Probably another new recruit.

We were getting a lot of those lately.

But new recruits meant more rookies. Rookies were dangerous. One, you could teach and watch over when the battle was going on. But too many spelled trouble. I mean, there were three rookies now (A rookie is anyone who's been in the order for less than a year). Allen, Miranda and the guy down there. I leaned on the railing of the boat and sighed.

This meant trouble.


End file.
